


Sexual Frustration.

by SemeGal



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bokuaka - Freeform, Bokuto x Akaashi, M/M, Nipple Play, no au, smut/lemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 11:24:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5584003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SemeGal/pseuds/SemeGal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akaashi's too eager to wait till home, not that they would actually be able to do it at either of there houses anyways..<br/>But, Bokuto always seems to find a way to piss him off or embarrass him too much; thus cock blocking himself horribly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sexual Frustration.

Bokuto grunted as he was pushed to the floor of the empty class room, Akaashi had quickly dragged him in here after school where no one was present, so he took the chance as home was too far and they most likely wouldn’t be alone for awhile anyways.

"Can't wait till home~?"

Bokuto chuckled, mocking his now frowning partner.  
He was truly in no position to do so, as Akaashi was straddling his lap and had his open palms firmly placed against his chest as one of Bokuto’s long legs pressed against his ass; he wasn't moving unless the man wanted him too.  
Still.. He had to. It was too much fun watching Akaashi blush and mutter something under his breath, barely audible.

"Shut up, Bokuto."

Leaning down Akaashi captured his captain’s lips before he could say anything dumb, or that he might regret later when Akaashi could catch him off guard.  
Grinning into the kiss almost drunkenly Bokuto was quick to press back eagerly and nearly dominate their horny make out.  
Bokuto let his hands wander down his partners back, smoothing the dress shirt as he felt his own uniform top being opened up; his hands went low enough so he could squeeze Akaashi's perfect ass, he took every chance he had to touch such an amazing ass.  
Grunting into the kiss said man ground his pelvis against Bokuto's as he succeeded in opening the others shirt, the rough grab was more than appreciated.  
Groaning into the kiss the owl captain kneaded the male’s ass some more, growling as he felt those slim fingers tug on his belt next.

"No fair~ You're still fully clothed!"

It was Akaashi’s turn to grunt as their positions were rolled, having no time to protest as his lips were devoured in a searing kiss once again.  
Bokuto always managed to take the lead, sweeping him away and off to a land of bliss and sensual touches.  
It was so hard for him to notice things like his his shirt being opened, or those devious hands working at his belt next.  
Squirming under his captain Akaashi whimpered as his arousal was palmed roughly, breaking the kiss to let out an open mouthed moan.  
Damn him, he knew pain was Akaashi’s weakness and used it well.. To well.

“How cute~”

Cooing softly Bokuto grinned leaving soft nips across the others jaw; enjoying how he withered under his touch.  
‘How..’ Akaashi thought to himself, where did the time go? Granted he had questions he still took the three fingers in his mouth willingly, lathering them up with his saliva as Bokuto teased his body some more.  
The nips and kisses were cruel, but what was truly harsh was when he played with his nipple.

Akaashi arched his back into that sinful mouth, gasping around the calloused digits that threatened his breathing as they got pushed further back.  
It was sinful bliss, Akaashi’s eyes started to water as the fingers made him gag just slightly, but not to the point of seriously biting Bokuto’s fingers and making him pull away.  
That didn’t mean it still wasn’t pure torture as his warm mouth wrapped around his nipple; the teasing sucking, the way he abused the one that wasn’t receiving such treatment: Damned Bokuto..

Panting as the fingers were removed Akaashi whimpered again as his nipple was set free with a popping sound to follow it, his pants were hurriedly yanked down with his boxers before a single digit pressed into his entrance almost desperately.  
Clamping an arm around his face Akaashi bit into it, refusing to look at his partners smug face as his nipples were still being toyed with.

“Aw~ Akaashi, look at me.”

Licking his lips Bokuto pushed in a second finger already making the other male whine behind his arm, silently glaring at him. Bokuto knew exactly why he couldn’t talk right now, what a pain. Speaking of pain - Bokuto pushed in a third and final finger making Akaashi squeeze his eyes shut, shivering in utmost desireable pain as he was stretched; what was it? There fourth or fifth time? Yet he still wasn’t ever prepared enough for his partners girth. Bokuto was big, but he already knew that. No sense in inflating his ego furthermore.  
Leaning in some more as Bokuto pumped his fingers in and out of the loosening hole he pressed soft kisses to Akaashi’s forehead, temple, cheeks, nose, anywhere to make him relax more and stop squinting so much; he looked like he was in pain. More pain than when they first started out at he sucked at receiving, he got hit in the face a lot. It was painful for Bokuto to watch then, and it was painful now even if the circumstances were entirely different. Even if he was relaxing his best Akaashi was still in pain: And as the captain, he needed to fix that.

“Shh.. What’s wrong?”

Bokuto nuzzled his nose past the others arm, planting more and more soft kisses across his tanned neck and jaw, ceasing his fingers to only rest in the others entrance.  
Most of the time, there love making was a blur of sweaty bodies and muffled moans, and then Akaashi limped around for a few days; and then they were back to square one. The captain hated how he wasn’t in as much control as he wanted to be in, and that stopped now.  
At his friends pauses Akaashi did his best to slow his breathing, swallowing thickly.  
Bokuto was being… Gentle?

“I-I just need a minute..”

Seeing as Bokuto was proving his restraint, Akaashi was proud of him; pressing a sloppy kiss to the others cheek he smiled softly.  
Bokuto perked up, leaning away from the others neck slightly; it wasn’t often that he showed such little affection like that.. Normally Akaashi was the type to rarely hold hands with him let alone PDA or kissing in general.  
Grinning almost drunkenly Bokuto shifted his fingers every so slightly.

“Someone softening up~?”

Puffing out his cheeks Akaashi glared up at his captain, seriously? In a time like this he wants to mock him more? Way to kill the mood Bokuto..  
Pulling the others hand away from his entrance Akaashi grumbled attempting to pull his pants up.

“Yeah okay.. Good bye now.”

Letting out a whine Bokuto was quick to grab Akaashi’s waist before he could barely stand up, dragging him back down with him and into his lap.  
His setter could truly be a but sometimes.. Well he does have a nice butt, but he can be one as well! 

“Akaaaaaaaaaaaashiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii so mean! You’re going to sexually frustrate me!”

Grunting the man wiggled his way out of his partners arms and grabbed his shirt from the floor, where it had previously been; throwing it on over his shoulders as he glared down at the pouting owl.

“Maybe you shouldn’t tease me so much.”

AKaashi wasn’t really mad, Bokuto knew that. He was just too embarrassed to go on; and in a way it was cute.  
The same kind of cuteness Bokuto had when he was pouting, and calling Akaashi mean. It was precious, to both of them and everyone around them really.

“Buuuuuuuuuuuut its fun! You get all blushy and its cute~!”

Bokuto made a squishing motion with his hands, as if Akaashi would ever let him squish his cheeks..  
Grumbling the nearly dressed man threw his captains shirt over his face; walking to the door as he grabbed his bag from before.

“Yeah, okay, have fun walking alone if you don’t hurry up.”

“Akaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaashi!”

“Hurry then..”

“AKAAAAASHI!”

“Stop yelling, Bokuto.”

~Till Next Time~

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this instead of updating stuff, I hope you're Happy XD (I know I am, I am slowly becoming Bokuaka trash halp me)


End file.
